User blog:Dark wizzie/Old Setup
Assembling the maximum damage party is actually a tough task. Yes, we know that for maximum damage MA are out, but that is mostly it. It doesn't make this build objectively the best. For example: How good is a formation that has the highest damage output but zero defense? I guess what it really comes down to with that question is what you actually want to accomplish with such a build. And if you don't know, by god things can get gnarly again. For the purposes of this particular build I will only do builds that are possible WITHOUT manual equipping. This means there isn't a party of 18 people dual-wielding Shielding Hawkwinds. (For data on the highest damage wield-style check my article here: http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dark_wizzie/Dual_Wielding:_Weapon_Choices Arts |effectval1a = +1 |effectval2a = +2 |effectval3a = +3 }} There are 6 recruitable Sovanis in the game. That means one can get up to x2 Battle Crown III vs x3 Trident III. The main benefit of Battle Crown is its high attack and defense. The main problem with Battle Crown is the non-existent magical defense. Comparing Battle Crown to Trident, the only advantage in attack Battle Crown would have is +30% attack for units 3 and 4 along with some buff to defense. This means it makes no sense to have a 1-3 man Battle Crown party. Trident comes with CA buffs Now let's look at Trident closely. There is no reason to ever have Trident II. The reason is because you will run out of units before you run out of Sovanis since rank II and III requires 5 members and there is a maximum of 18 units. There is an argument to be made for Trident I though. Trident I: 1-3 man party with +20% attack & + 5% CA. Trident III: 5 man party with +30% attack & +10% CA. Unit 4 & 5 have very low magical defense. Arguably a bunch of Trident I unions is the more balanced approach, with no real weaknesses while still having good offense. Here are the possible formations for Trident: 5 + 5 + 5 + 2 + 1 (Trident III, Trident III, Trident III, Trident, Trident) Reasonable offensive option. 5 + 5 + 3 + 3 + 2 (Trident III, Trident III, Trident, Trident, Trident) Reasonable balanced option. 5 + 5 + 3 + 3 + 2 (Battle Crown III, Battle Crown III, Trident, Trident, Trident) Extreme offensive option. Note that there are no unions with 4 members because that makes no sense. In general I recommend having an equal number of units per union so damage received per union stays somewhat similar. 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 + 3 is less than 18 units and there is no way to have over 3 5 man unions. The placement of units with weapons close to 255 attack is important. The attack bonus of formations do not allow weapon attack to pass 255. This means units with over 178 or 204 should be avoided when it comes to spots that give 20% or 30% attack respectively. It seems natural to replace a one man Trident party with a one man Comet party but for the sake of maximum damage I think that makes no sense. With one man Comet the unit gains +20% defense and mystic defense, but loses 5% CA damage. We only have a single man union because we wanted offense so much, we decided to go for two Trident IIIs even though that involves lower mystic defense. A one man party has a ton of effective health because there is only one target for the enemy to hit. 20% defense is not necessary. And with more than 1 man party Comet falls way short because all units but the leader suffer a ton of penalties. There are two other alternatives, and they both involve having multiple Seven units. This means these formations are less flexible. If one of the Seven units don't have top damage (which they don't, and often don't have good WA or UA), there is a damage decrease associated with the formation. A 3 man The Slayer union gets +30% attack and mystic attack to all 3 units but suffers from only 25% defense and mystic defense. In general I find Trident 3 man to be superior since the CA +1 means +20% attack & +5% CA, bringing it close to The Slayer without the extreme decrease in defense of both types. Again, having to use 3 Seven units could itself decrease overall party damage more than the extra offense The Slayer gives. Porcelain Chain looks interesting at first until you realize the Seven requirements along, complete zero defense, and zero strength. Goddess Wristlet 61.2 none 56 Category:Blog posts